


Best Place

by Dubusaurus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sehun - Freeform, Sehunxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/pseuds/Dubusaurus
Summary: To me, where ever you are is the best place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> hi  
> this is my first time posting here! I posted smth i've already published elsewhere, in an effort to test the waters ever so gently.
> 
> also if i done doofed anything about the way i published this, pls tell me  
> thank

You turned over to your side and noticed the sleeping figure, breathing gently. His shirt was bunched up along his back, as he had shifted quite a few times before he too finally fell asleep. Your eyes flicked upward, to the clock on the wall.  _3:33 am_  

But it's ok, he came over to help keep you company. He deserves to sleep. 

You hadn't been feeling your greatest lately, spending your nights contemplating serious actions for not so serious reasons. You didn't feel like you really belonged anymore, and were constantly in a fight between your psychiatrist and your own form of medication. You cried at the slightest things and couldn't understand why you were feeling the way you did.

But it's ok, he was so worried  he came as quick as he could.

Now, though, you found yourself crying quietly, not because you were down, but because you absolutely loved him with all your heart, how touched you were by the fact that he would drop everything and come spend his time with you.

He turned over and blinked open his eyes, surprised that you were awake. When he noticed you were crying, he pulled you into his chest.

"Hey, you ok?" his groggy voice inquired, his warm hand caressing your cheek.  
"Yeah." you nodded, assuring him that it wasn't anything bad. He initially seemed confused, but took your word and hummed in acknowledgement.  
"Want pancakes?"  
"Waffles."  
"Big fluffy ones?" he asked, his hand running through your hair.

The only thing you could respond with is a tinge of red flushing across your cheeks and a beaming smile. Which made him smile. Which made your heart flutter. 

His smile was a million bucks, the way his eyes disappeared, the wrinkles that formed on his face. If that's the only thing you had to look at for the rest of your life, then you'd be content. You leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, giggling when his thick eyebrows furrowed and his eyes crossed, attempting to look at where you kissed.

"Don't do that!! Your eyes might get stuck." you laughed, playfully swatting his arm. He let out that dumb laugh, the one that made you just about snort every time you heard it. He stuck his tongue out and pulled a funny face, before leaning really close and mumbling

"Yehet"

That was the one thing that got you every single time. It didn't matter what kind of situation you were in, serious or lighthearted. All he had to do was say 'yehet' and you would be sent through the roof, cackling and red faced. 

He pecked your cheek while you attempted to pull yourself together and then slid out of bed, making his way through the hall and to the kitchen. You scrambled after him, clinging to his arm the whole way there. (even IF it was like four feet away)

"Go sit down." He said, opening the fridge and getting out some of the ingredients.

You sat down at the breakfast table with mismatched chairs and watched, taking in every single detail of his face, afraid that one day you might forget them when you really needed to remember. 

Before long you were in a trance, just watching, and without you realizing it, he sat down in front of you, resting his head against his hand, staring right back.

But instead, you still looked over his features, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes because of that stupid middle part that made him look like a white boy fresh out of Texas, but somehow he made it work. His eyebrows that were still dark and hadn't been lightened to match his locks. His eyes half shut with sleep. His lips which were full and plush, sticking out just a little further off his face. What. They were getting closer? What wa-

Oh.

Ohhhhhhh boy.

You felt heat warming your cheeks and you knew he was kissing you softly, cupping your face in his hands. You placed your hands on top of his and kissed him back, just as soft. When you both pulled back, your heart had made it into your throat and was pounding at a million miles a minute. He held your chin in his hand, and glanced down at the table.

"I wanted to tell you, but you looked so cute just staring at me all creepily, but I uh...I burnt the waffles."  
"That's ok."  
"We can go to the 24 hour place across the street?"

You immediately sprang out of your chair, throwing pieces of your pj's off as you ran back to your room, and pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie. You were already pulling on your shoes when he walked in, and got dressed in his button down shirt and jeans.

"I thought we were going to the diner..."  
"Yeah, but I gotta match how good you look all the time." He said, tucking his shirt in and walking over to you to ruffle your hair.

He grabbed his set of keys and pocketed his wallet before locking the front door behind the both of you, then taking your arm through his and holding you close to him, as if to tell you 'it might be 4 am, but you'll always be safe with me.'

"Sehun."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

And you two walked into the night, heading across the way for some very late night waffles. 


End file.
